Day Before The Storm! Episode 9
With today being the day Wolf and Serenity are coming back home with their newest child, Wolf still has thoughts about what if he dies and can't save Wolfgang and his Mom and Dad... Serenity) Wolf you look out of it today... Wolf) No... I'm fine... Anyways ( Opens the door to Wolf's car ) time to get in. Serenity) Why thank you... ( Goes into the front seat, while holding May in her hands ) ( Wolf walks to the drivers seat , opens the door, and enters the car ) Wolf) You ready... I hope they didn't burn the house down. Serenity) I hope so too, but still you know the house is going to be fine. ''' '''Wolf) You know... I'm going to kick at least 7 people out. Serenity) Why! They might not have a place to go! Wolf) I got it covered! ( May starts crying ) Serenity) Woops... I forgot... We shouldn't yell. ( Serenity rocks May back and forth ) Wolf) I know... ( May falls back to sleep ) Wolf) Well, that was quick... Serenity) I know... ( Wolf starts driving ) ( Back at the house ) Nuzamaki90) Wait a minute... Wolf and Serenity comes back today... ( Nuzamaki90 looks around the house ) Okay, everything looks fine. Green) IEEEE! ( Clutches his hands and jumps up and down on a bed ) Airzel) What's all that banging! Crimson) Yeah! What's with the banging! Nuzamaki90) It's just Green doing his normal, as Wolf would say. Airzel) Okay, I hope I don't have to sleep in another cave. Crimson) Caves are creepy! ( 40 minutes later ) Ding Dong! ( Airzel opens the door ) ''' '''Airzel) Crap, the weird people are back! ( Airzel slams the door shut ) And now they're gone! Ding Dong! ( Crimson opens the door ) Crimson) We need shelter... Is what the sign on the door says! ( Closes the door ) Nintendocan) They keep keeping us out... Taylean2002) And it's pouring rain! C22Helios) I hate rain! It hurts my fire! Ding Dong! ( Nuzamaki90 opens the door ) Nuzamaki90) Come on already, let us in! We will not trash Wolf's house again! ( Nuzamaki90 opens the door and lets Taylean2002, Nintendocan, C22Helios, Pyrusmaster82, Valentin 98, and Wolfgirl12390 in, then the door is shut ) Ding Dong! Airzel) Enough with the ding dongs! ( Opens the door ) Crimson) ( Reads the sign on the door ) I got my baseball bat ready! Let me in! Just Kidding, but let me in, my home! Airzel) ( Looks down ) Oh ( Opens the door and lets Wolf and Serenity in ) Cookie) Woof! ( Wags her tail and jumps on Wolf's leg ) ( Wolf bends down and picks Cookie up ) Wolf) There we go... D*mn she's heavy! Serenity) We got her a week ago, didn't we... Wolf) About... ( Cookie sniffs May ) Serenity) Is May's bed set up? Wolf) I guess... ( Walks into their room ) Yep, it is! Serenity) Good... Nuzamaki90) Hello? You guys do notice we're here? Airzel) I know... Wolf) I know you guys are there... ''' '''Crimson) Good... Wolf) I'm kicking you guys out... Airzel) 0_0 Crimson) And if we have no where to go? Wolf) I already know where everyone is going... Airzel) Please not be a cave! Wolf) Airzel, you're right! Airzel) Sh*t! ''' '''Wolf) Oh and Serenity, you're kicked out too... Serenity) I know, I'll explain. Nuzamaki90) Why kick us out! Serenity) Because... the house might be trashed by tomorrow... Wolf is going to be taken by Blue and his allies, but if anyone is here, Blue will try to take them as a way to get Wolf to do his bidding. Oh and no, Wolf is just going to get taken by them to get Wolfgang and his parents back. Once he's done that... he'll come to us. ''' '''Valentin 98) And we just got out of the rain! ( Wolf pulls out 1 million dollars from his pocket ) Wolf) Airzel, since you are the leader... or king... you're in-charge. ( Hands Airzel 1 million dollars and a note, so everyone can get to the cave " base " ) Airzel) This cave better be good! Wolf) It is... just wait until you see it. Oh and use the 1 million wisely... Please! ( 10 minutes later, everyone leaves, but Serenity and Nuzamaki90 are getting Green, Cookie, and May's stuff ready ) Wolf) Sorry Nuza, but I had to keep you here. Serenity isn't allowed to drive right now... Nuzamaki90) It's fine. ( Walks outside with Green and Cookie, in a cage and puts them in Wolf's car ) Wolf) Serenity, I have to give you something... Serenity) Okay! ( Wolf takes Wolfie out of his pocket ) Wolf) I need you to keep Wolfie away from here for me... ( Hands Serenity Wolfie and Serenity grabs Wolfie ) Serenity) I'll try... why has Wolfie been so quiet anyways? ( Serenity puts Wolfie in her pocket ) Wolf) I made her sleepy. Serenity) Oh ( Holds May up a little higher ) Moonlight) Are we going to go or what? Serenity) Moonlight, can you be quiet... you're ruining this scene! Moonlight) Fine ( Goes into Serenity's pocket ) Serenity) Okay, good luck Wolf. ( Serenity starts to walk off ) Wolf) Hey... wait for a minute! Serenity) What? Wolf) You kissed my cheek, the other day, didn't you? Serenity) Yeah... What's wrong with a wife kissing her husband's cheek? Wolf) Nothing... Just.. ( Kisses Serenity with a lip to lip contact ) I had to repay you. Serenity) Oh.. ' '''Wolf) See you in a few days... and make sure you save me something to eat... ' '''Serenity) I will! Wolf, I want to see Wolfgang and you again and I want to meet your parents, so I'll be waiting. ( Wolf walks with Serenity to the door and not a word is said after that ) ( Wolf opens the door and walks Serenity out to the car. ) Wolf) Don't mind me, I'm just watching you guys leave. Nuzamaki90) Okay! Serenity) Wolf, see you soon ( Opens the car door and enters the car with May in her hand ) Wolf) Oh and Nuza, keep an eye on you know who, okay? Nuzamaki90) Okay ( Enters Wolf's car and drives off ) '( A tear falls down Wolf's cheek ) I'm just not sure if I'll be alive after this... ' http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/The_Storm!_Episode_10 How would you grade episode 9? A B C D F Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Wolf Category:Serenity Category:May Category:Nuzamaki90 Category:Airzel-of-Haos Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Nintendocan Category:Taylean2002 Category:C22Helios Category:Valentin 98 Category:Moonlight